


An Unexpected not-so Worthwhile Date

by SaeSaedy



Category: Motorcity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeSaedy/pseuds/SaeSaedy
Summary: With every action, there is a motive.So what exactly did Red want from Julie when he asked- commanded Julie for a date?Unpredictable and bizarre, was all Julie could generalized his behavior outside of his work. It probably was a partial part of him that made Julie admire him.





	An Unexpected not-so Worthwhile Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy another Julied fanfic I made. Please don't be afraid to drop a comment or a review, it certainly would be helpful for my writing skills. The chapters may come after a few weeks but I hope I'll finish it as soon as possible! So, sit back, have a warm beverage on hand and I hope you enjoy my content. :D

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”

Claire frantically reasoned as Julie casually wore her ordinary Deluxe clothes, pairing a dull white collar shirt with the sky blue stripe from the shoulder to the hem of the shirt, matching to her mid -thigh length shorts, and wore black and white sneakers. Rolling her eyes out of exasperation before she turned to skeptically glance her worried friend, Claire, who acted as if Julie was unaware that she ran into a severe situation which could potentially lead her to murder. However, in a comical sense, Julie indeed was going out with a man who would slaughter his enemies in pitiless ways, who would instantly follow every given order and command despite its ruthless consequences, who had the intention to annihilate her  _friend_. Julie acted as if there  _definitely_  was no problem in going out with a possible murderer. Claire's agitated objections and over-the-top imaginations filled into the room, echoed the spacious area.

 

Groaning out of irritation, Julie once again attempted to comfort Claire, to ease her mind at least from the exaggerations she was making. “Claire, please just listen to me. Red has no murderous intentions on me. He clearly has no idea who I am. As far as I’m concerned, I’d be more worried what would happen to me if I rejected or wasn't interested in him. He is unpredictable as he seems to be when he asked me out.” Julie stated as she approached her vanity, grabbing a comb to groom her hair, adding touch-ups to her face before she tidied her outfit.

Before Claire could even protest, Julie cut her off as she continued speaking, turning her crimson red lipstick tube to bring the product out of the tube. “I might get more useful information about him. All we know is that he’s only after Mike and he’s working with my dad to get him.” Julie applied the product on her lips, watching not only her lipstick application but her friend’s troubled expression by the mirror. "Julie, that's the problem! For all we know, he's as dangerous as we see. Haven't you see him work during your internship?" Claire reasoned, pinching the bridge if her nose for relief.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself,” Julie assured, turning around, her red lips curving into a gentle smile to calm her best friend and showing her hidden boomerang under her shirt, which slightly made Claire’s tensions to relieve. "As much as I may end up regretting my decision, even knowing what Red had done to..." Julie stared back her reflection on the vanity mirror, frowning at her flashbacks of Mike in his prison cell, "This is the opportunity for me to get something useful out of this."

“Besides, a date is a date. You may not know it’ll end up being fun anyway.” Julie packed her necessities into her pouch before rushing to leave her pod.

“Cover up for me, will you Claire?” Julie yelled, as the watch on her wrist struck to 6:22 pm, signaling her she should hurriedly leave to go to the meetup location Red had suggested. “Only if you bring me a burger and some fries!” shouted Claire.

Claire watched her best friend leave the pod, moaning out of distress. Her best friend going on a date with Red while she has to create a convincing lie for both Kane  _and_  the Burners.

 

* * *

 

_“…7 pm sharp, outside the back entrance of Kane Co. Building.”_

The time ticked to 6.48pm, she has waited around several minutes for her date’s arrival. ‘Maybe he really did mean 7pm sharp’ she told herself, finding herself staring at the sky. The orange sky had already indicated her the sun was about to set sooner. She started to observed the violet painted clouds on the bright orange sky, clouds almost appeared like the paintings she had seen from the original works of the artists from Motorcity. She could stare those pictures as well as the sky for a long time. Sadly it was cut short when Julie heard the automatic door sliding to the side as she turned her head to see her expected date standing by the entrance. Red, still in his uniform suit, stood there motionless.

For a moment, it almost felt as if he was staring her down.

Except, not in any form of reaffirming any dominance.

Julie cocked an eyebrow in confusion, a firm conclusion coming to mind.

‘He really is weird.’

 

“What time is it?” "Am I late?"

His head cocked to his right shoulder. Although his face was concealed by his helmet, Julie knew what he was expressing from her guts.

...

The sudden pang of realization hit on her as she turned to look at her wristwatch. 6.55pm.

“Oh! I just came here earlier since I had spare time. It’s only 5 minutes to 7,” Julie answered, gazing back to Red.

“Oh.” He replied, his head held back to its position.

 

He remained firmly standing at his place, staring her down _more._  By instinct, she knew his gaze didn’t felt like he was glaring her like he would usually do to his co-workers; ordering and commanding them around or presenting his high authority to them. His stare felt that he was staring for answers whilst asking himself  _‘What do I do now’_.

On cue, he clicked his tongue in supposed annoyance, “You should’ve come at 7 sharp, Ms. Kane’s favorite intern.”

Her lips curved into a grin. She held her mouth, clutched her stomach, to suppress her laughter in.

 “H-Hey, are you okay?” Red finally coming out of the entrance, approaching Julie until he was a feet away from her.

The earlier events played back in her head.

 

 

_Lunch break as usual, tasteless yet nutritious white cubes as usual, Julie and Claire sitting at their table as usual. The only out of the ordinary was that both females had succeeded to grab the ‘rare’ granola bar before they could run out. The only thing in the lunchroom that was actually enjoyable to consume, besides the drinking water._

_Claire groaned out of monotony, poking the jelly-like sticky white cube with her spoon before placing it into her mouth. “I never thought I’d actually change my standards on food but I actually miss that place,” Claire stated before placing another cube on her tongue._

_“I would actually kill for an ice-cream milkshake and some fries. When are you gonna bring me there again, Julie?” Claire mumbled, shoving two additional cubes to her mouth, chewing furiously before swallowing the whole thing down her throat. Concern grew onto Julie’s face while she watched her best friend swallowing chunks of bland cubes down her throat as Julie ate her food leisurely. “I know, I know. I’ll bring you there later if you want, okay? But right now, I think you should really slow yourself down...” In response, Claire smiled in appreciation as she grabbed the glass of water, gulping down and washing out the taste of the food despite being flavorless. Placing down her cup to the table as Julie consumed her food in peace, the pair heard footsteps approaching to them and muffled snickering._

_Turning their heads to the loud source, their eyes widen in shock when they saw an unexpected tall figure, who was known as Red, standing by their table. His demeanor was close to give the impression he was scowling at the pair. More towards to Julie for an unknown reason. Two fellow soldiers and a soldier with blonde hair slicked to the side, whom Julie assumed to be the leader of the group, watched from a distance while holding back their chortles. Suspicion came to Julie’s mind, questioning Red’s unusual presence by her table. Whereas, Claire stared at Red, who was still in his suit, in baffle. 'Does he not sweat in that suit?' Claire thought, grabbing the glass of water, finishing its contents._

_“Julie. Right.” His deep stern voice spoke._

_“Yeah…?” Her brows furrowed in bewilderment._

_“Meet me at 7 pm sharp, outside the back entrance of Kane Co. Building.” It wasn’t even close to being a question. It was a command._

_“Excuse me?” The red-headed girl puzzled, searching for a further explain on his… command._

_He remained his ground, staring back at Julie. Her eyes squinted, trying to figure out his suggestion for a few moments, she voiced out what she believed he had meant. “Are you… asking me? On a… date?”_

_“Yes.” His immediate reply told._

_Her eyes and mouth widened, barely digesting what was offered to her, her lips tried forming proper words._

_"It'll be fun." His voice sounded rigid and strained. Either he was filled with dread or he was just awkward. The latter seemed not plausible._

_Julie placed her knuckle on her chin, processing the proposal set in front of her. After a long pause, Julie smiled tenderly and awkwardly answered him, “Sure, see you then.”_

_With that, Red stiffly turned back to the shameless group that cheered for him, the blond hair boy playfully smacked Red’s back at the same time. Whereas Claire had become frozen from her seat with eyes widened and mouth gaped in disbelief, simultaneously grasping her best friend’s situation while holding the glass around her palm._

 

 

"Sorry! Nothing to concern about... I'm fine." Julie apologized, waving her hand in assurance as she internally laughed.

Red ran his hand on his helmet, scratching the back of his neck, turning his head away from Julie's stare briefly. From her observation, Julie assumed he may have not plan out for their date. She guessed he probably didn't think she would've accepted and come.

Red grunted and sighed, not in an exasperated tone. It was leaning towards a tone of relief. Maybe he didn't think she would actually show up or he was just nervous. He eyed on her from head to toe, then he looked straight into her eyes.

"Questions or concerns will be answered later. Change your clothes." He demanded in his normal stern voice, walking past her as he started operating the hologram popping out of his metal wristwatch, dialing on the projected screen.

Her presumption may had been wrong.

"What? Why?" Many objections, doubts and worries struck into her head at once, she barely could get proper words to come out which had escalate to her hollering questions that were too quick to understand. She primarily asked what was the problem with her current outfit she wore or why should she even change her outfit.

A sleek black car with red beaming out of the headlights and his signature crimson hourglass symbol on both front seat doors, suddenly appeared in front of Red; revealing its presence. This definitely wasn't the car Kane Co. created.

"Wear this instead." He walked towards the side of the Kane Co. building, the backseat of the car left open signaled Julie to enter.

 

"Huh?" She wasn't easily persuaded with the suggestion but it was unquestionably hopeless for Red to come out and answer her worries, . She held the clothing in front of her, inspecting to see any hidden fishy technology or material that could manipulate her body. Nothing out of the ordinary came out from denim shorts, a white graphic crop top and a black checkered flannel. Julie huffed. At least Red had some fashion taste.

She changed her outfit in the car, stomped her way to the direction Red had went, to see him leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Hearing her arrival, Red pushed himself off the wall to see Julie's pouted lips, her arms crossed and her right foot tapping on the ground. She wore the chosen outfit and wore the flannel unbuttoned and the hems tied to her waist. "Good, Good..." He complimented, eyeing her from head to toe. Red walked to his car while Julie followed.

She was surprised that Red opened the front passenger seat for her. Red got in his car, started the engine and calmly instructed Julie to buckle her seat belt, albeit her clueless oblivious acts failed to annoy him. Red instantly floored the pedal and drove swiftly into a road Julie was familiar of.

 

"Uh, where are we going?" She asked in skeptical.

"We're going to Motorcity." He huskily spoke, shifting gears as he went full speed ahead.

 

* * *

 

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_

 Her head echoed the words repeatedly. She could feel her panic rising up. What were the chances her date would be in Motorcity?  And what were the odds that she could stumble upon the Burners on patrol night?

"Uhm, wouldn't Kane find out about this?!" she screamed, clutching onto her seat belt.

"Nah, I made this car in Motorcity. I'm not stupid enough to use that car Kane created for me, plus it's fucking hideous." Red calmly answered, making a turn on the road.

"Why are we going to Motorcity?!"

"Deluxe is boring."

"What if the Burners find you?!"

"I can fight them."

"Why bring me?!"

 

The car halted its tracks, Julie nearly hit her head on the compartment. She heard Red's chuckle as he faced her, gazing back at her. "Isn't it obvious? This is a date." 

Being the patient and sensible person she was, she mentally counted 1 to 10 to release her pique. She exhaled and reminded herself she should've expected his unforeseen actions. He may not be the person Julie would imagine to spend her time with, at least he was quite charming. Julie would be lying if she didn't admit he was entertaining. She'd also be lying if she was not tempted to hit him with her boomerang.

She chuckled. "Well Mr. Kane's Favorite Soldier, you better give me a wonderful time," she gripped onto his suit, bringing him closer to her face. "Cause if we're caught, spending time in prison better be worth it."

"If we're caught, Miss Kane's Favorite Intern," he slyly remarked, he grabbed her hand the minute she released her grip and gave a light squeeze. "After one date with me around Motorcity, I can make you think going to prison isn't as bad as it seems."

Stunned and speechless, she withdrew her hand away from his grasp, feeling intrigued with his bold statement, regardless of Motorcity being her second home. She raised her eyebrow, her cheeks involuntarily heat up though she absolutely was not impressed. She would have to see it with her very own eyes if Red was going to prove his claim. Red hummed in satisfaction, feeling smug from her reaction. He unbuckled his seat, walked out of the car, to open the passenger door. "Shall I show you around?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small part to the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Unamused, she rolled her eyes, coming out of the car. The surroundings properly came into her vision, she stared in curiosity and interest. She most definitely had never been at this part of the city. The buildings were wrecked and destroyed, the remnants scattered around the field. The area appeared abandoned, there was still life growing out from the ground. "Where am I?"


End file.
